Vongola Real Story
by asaiasai
Summary: The fujoshiest were teleport to KHR World? they were trying to kill tsuna too and.. wait.. rainbow ring? what the hell? the translation from the indonesian version. SUPER OOC. Review please.warning: bad english


PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS FIC SERIOUSLY. THE GRAMMAR IS AWFUL AND JERK!. REVIEW PLEASE!

REAL WORLD. There is some competition today. Cosplay competition. Of course, the otakus or maybe you can call them fujoshiest came to win the prize. First, you should know their name. Eithou, the girl with Hibari's style, she is tall and stronger than her partner. You can call her Eri, the girl (or maybe a guy? I don't know for certain.. but let's call them fujoshiest) with gokudera's style, she has white skin and look more boyish than Eithou. Yeah, they're KHR fans.. a lot.

"Oh my god Eri?! Don't you get embarrassed to your height? You are just.. okay I won't say that, but you even didn't get to 150!" screamed Eithou when she met her in the promised spot.

"whatever.. Comparing to you.. with your, ehm.. sorry. Honestly. Hibari doesn't have that dirty face, pardon me"

"What did you say?!"

Yeah, start again. I will explain about their fight so far. Scar, bruise, wound everywhere, and sometime mocking their father's name. people watched them, negative thinking. Finally, the security dropped them out.

"Look now?! Happy?"

"That is my line!"

I suggest you not to imagine it, it's awful. Eithou, she knows that she don't have a nice face like the supermodel, so she powdering her face and for the tonfa she uses anti-insect bottle spray and covered it with some aluminum. Trust me, it's too hard to imagine. And how about Eri? The hair.. she didn't use wig. She uses powder again, and that is making her like a white monkey. The dynamite? Okay.. the long stick biscuit is the last choice.

"You want to join the competition with that? Eri, The world will laugh at you!"

"For the second time I said.. whatever."

"don't be so cool, just admit it". Eithou stared at her, the stare of winning the useless debate.

"can't you see me happy? I hold my anger for too long. So, there is no friendship anymore between us!" she ran and left Eithou alone.

"Okay.. YOU SAY IT! RIGHT? NOT ME!" Then she left the place too. And, their way home is same. So they met again. They were glaring each other, childish. And then, they have some marathon race. Who will be get home faster?. Both are failed. The trash truck hit them.. unconsciousness

"White Light? Is there heaven?" Eri woke up. There is Eithou beside her still sleep. Eri didn't know where is it. Maybe in the forest? Because.. there are so many trees among of them.

"Oy! Eithou! WAKE UP!"

"Who the hell dare to wake me up?! Can't little bit-"

"SHUT UP! I just want to know, where are we?" ask Eri

"don't be so stupid, this is forest right?"

"and why can we teleported to here?"

"don't ask me! Of course I don't know". Eithou find some life indications, and she found it.. small light. "Hey look! Maybe there is a town there! Let's check it out"

"OK.. And.. I want to say sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"what? Hey, forget it. Just walk. That is my fault too" they were laughing. And continued their walk. Yeah, the town was near. But they still didn't know where is it. The town full of weird word. Dejavu for a while.

"Eithou.. I think I have seen this word somewhere. And the street too. It's familiar, isn't it?"

"same here"

"look that word, did you ever seen it before?"

"of course I didn-.. wait.."

"OF COURSE YOU DID EITHOU!, DIDN'T YOU!"

"Don't ask me more please.. I know the word meaning"

"spell it"

"no.."

"I said spell"

"I don't wanna"

"it's NAMIMORI? Isn't it? Answer me"

"maybe.. but YES IT IS" The two of them depressed. They just dreaming this night, yeah maybe. But what did they see is the truth. They were teleported to Namimori, EH?!

TING NONG TING NONG

"Tsu-kun can you please open the door!" Nana speaks while she washed the plate after dinner.

"Yes mom". Tsuna walked and opened the door. "Good Evening, can I hel-!!" Eithou hands grabbed Tsuna mouth and then throw him to the grass.

"Hey.. Tsuna. Now tell us!! Where is it?" Eithou glared at Tsuna eyes deeply.

"Hii! Hibari-san?!" Oh god, Eithou still played Hibari. But she doesn't care it anymore.

"Just answer my Question!!"

"I don't know I swear I don't know!!" Tsuna cried and then he saw someone that looks like Gokudera, so he thought it's him. "Gokudera-kun please help me!!"

"Sorry Tsuna.. I am not Gokudera that you know. I am different." Eri laughed at him. Eithou and Eri didn't like Tsuna too much. That's why they like to blame him.

"JYUUDAIME?! What the fuck are you doing to Jyuudaime!" the real gokudera came and ready to punch Eri.

"Hey.. what is your prob-" Eri shock and it took the time to recognize who is he.. the real gokudera. The guy who always appeared to her dream everynight.. everytime.. FUJOSHI MODE ON.

"Hey?! You looks like me! Who are-" Before he finished his sentences, Eri was ready to kill him in different ways.. in FUJO ways of course. and how about Tsuna?

"Hie!! Who the hell are you?!"

"Guess who!!"

"I can't guess! Please let me go!"

"Ciaossu.. can I ask you something" Reborn? But when did he.. "who are you?" standing above Eithou's head?

TO BE CONTINUED.. EH?

Don't know.. my grammar is totally jerks! This is my first fic that use English. I was writing this fic in Indonesian, and someone was force me to write it in English. I WRITE IN INDONESIAN BECAUSE I CAN'T WRITE IT IN ENGLISH!!

Yeah sorry. It's still continuing, but I don't know until when that I can resist the pressure when I write it in English. Eithou in Indonesian is Retha.. my friend. She is so arrogant, but I like her. Her personality is true, she is CRIME. And Eri? In Indonesian is Merry.. and that is me. I can't tell anything about me. Just one word, COWARD (Like Lambo? Yeah.. my ring is Kaminari too)

Hope you will Review this.. that will be a pair next time, In my Indonesian blog the chapter is update to 6. And I write a new fic.. VONGOLA TRUE STORY. This time, KHR is the one who teleported to our real world, of course still in my mother-language. Maybe I will translated it (again? I was tired) next time. SEE YA!


End file.
